Seasons
by lilspaceboi
Summary: Raven wasn't entirely paying attention. She was just letting their voices fade into the background as she meditated. That wasn't to say she didn't know what they were on about, but she wasn't actively participating. She probably should as they were currently discussing what season she would be.


Raven wasn't entirely paying attention. She was just letting their voices fade into the background as she meditated. That wasn't to say she didn't know what they were on about, but she wasn't actively participating. She probably should as they were currently discussing what season she would be. The current consensus seemed to be that she was winter or at least it was until Beast Boy spoke up.

"No. No. No. You're all wrong." Everyone turned to him. "Hear me out. If anything she's spring. Winter is all about the plants being dead and hibernation. Raven isn't like that. Besides I know your reasoning for Raven being winter is because of the colours she wears and because she can appear a bit cold and distant, but that's not right. Since joining us Raven has gradually opened up like she's blossoming. Spring is all about new beginnings and new life and since Raven has arrived she's grown, especially after everything with the prophecy. No, Raven is definitely spring." And it made sense, but no one else would ever put so much thought into the seasons. Raven hadn't realised that, in her interest, she had stopped meditating.

"Ok, I'll give you that BB. But if Raven's spring then who is winter?" Cyborg lent forward on his stool, a curious grin resting on his face.

"Robin is. He's constantly trying to kill of his past self from when he was with Batman. And I know, what about Raven's past? But, Raven never wanted to be rid of her past self; she just wanted to be rid of her prophecy which loomed over her. Whereas, Robin wants to get rid of the label that he's Batman's sidekick. Also, if we're talking about winter representing people being cold and distant then if anything, it's Robin. No offence." Beast Boy paused to rub the back of his neck. "It's just that you still hold us at a distance, which is fine, it's your way of protecting yourself. Like we don't even know what your eyes look like or your real name. Again, that's fine. You guys only found out my name from the Doom Patrol. So yeah, Robin is winter."

"That's fair. Although, I could argue that I only know about you from what I've read in your file and that only covers your time in the Doom Patrol, but we're not going into that right now. What about summer? Who's summer?" Robin leaned deeper into the sofa, resting his arms on the side.

"Cy. Definitely. He holds the team together. He's the life of our team and summer is bursting with life like Cy even if he's a tinman." Beast Boy joked. "Whenever, Robin is getting to worked up by a mission, he's there to help him cool off. He's there to remind Star that it's ok to be different and he gives Rae the calm presence she needs when necessary." He hesitated. "He reminds me that it's ok if I'm not always happy. He's bursting with warmth to give yet it's not just that. He's hot headed but not in a mean way but in a way that he's opinionated. He follows his own beliefs."

"But then, who is the autumn, Beast Boy?" Starfire inquired.

Raven watched Beast Boy mull over that concept for a minute before she decided to speak up. "Beast Boy is. Autumn can be warm like how Beast Boy can be with how he's always smiling and trying to see the positives in life, but he can also be cold and distant with how his past is so unknown and the secrets he keeps." She paused, gauging Beast Boy's expression. When all she saw was tentative curiosity, she continued. "But also in the way he hides behind masks of happiness sometimes, rarely letting us know how he really feels." She swallowed, quickly moving away from the subject. "Autumn is also the season where all the plants begin to die and Beast Boy's DNA is a bit like that. His DNA is constantly rebuilding itself." Raven trailed off, embarrassed.

"What season might I be then?" Starfire was nervous about being left until last and everyone instantly looked to Beast Boy for an answer.

He snapped back to reality, having zoned out while Raven was talking. "The sun." He stated on instinct. "Starfire is burning with endless warmth and energy which translates into her positive outlook on life. The sun is a strong figure and Starfire is the strongest person I know and not just because of her muscles. She encourages others to be friendly too with how innocent she can be about Earth. She's tall like how the sun is big and she's warm like an older sister."

"That might be the smartest thing you've ever said, green bean." Cyborg ruffled Beast Boy's hair and the atmosphere returned to normal as Cyborg and Beast Boy bickered.

Raven was stuck with just how mature Beast Boy had become. But then again, there was a childish innocence to how closely he thought about the seasons and what they represent. And maybe, just maybe, Raven loved that about Beast Boy.


End file.
